


Black Pines Forest Interlude

by prettysicknasty



Series: Black Pines Forest [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysicknasty/pseuds/prettysicknasty
Summary: basically the phone call that we didnt see in The Black Pines Forest





	

_“In the middle of the woods, what else are you gonna do? Personally though, I’d prefer it in a tent. Although since we’re basically alone out here, I guess I gotta settle for phone sex.”_

_“P-phone sex?’ Dipper stuttered, red on his cheeks reaching a whole new saturation._

_“Yeah, it’s when you-”_

_“I know what phone sex is!”_

_Bill chuckled amusedly, making Dipper angry. It’s such a silly thing to get frustrated over, but Dipper get’s annoyed at how Bill can never seem to be serious._

_“Oh you do? Have you ever done it?”_

_The ever present blush in his cheeks seemed to intensify as that question came up. He decided to be honest, despite the uncomfortable topic._

_“Well I don’t see why it matters but… no I haven’t.”_

_The next words out of Bill’s mouth became the start of their odd relationship._

_“Do you want to?”_

_Dipper sat up in bed, looking over at the other tower through the window to where surely Bill was laughing at him. It must be some kind of joke. Why would he want to do that with him? Sure they’ve been getting closer but not that close, have they?_

_“I mean… I wouldn’t know how.” Dipper figured that was the safest response. He’d have to see how this plays out._

_“I can teach you.” For once, Bill sounded completely serious._

_“Well then, show me what to do.”_

_“Are you lying down?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Are you nervous?”_

_“Kinda.”_

_“Don’t be. Relax. This’ll be fun.”_

_Dipper laid back down in bed, closing his eyes and breathing in, then breathing out._

_“Okay.”_

 

 

Bill wasted no time in getting right to it. The conversation itself had Dipper feeling antsy, filled with nervous energy. Luckily, Bill had come up with the perfect way to expel that energy.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you look like. I'm guessing you've got hair long enough to run my fingers through and pull on." Dipper's breath hitched at the thought. "Do you think about what I look like?"

Dipper didn't even have to think before answering. 

"Yeah, I imagine you've got a long neck. Sometimes, I even think about kissing and sucking on it." He buried his face in his hands, not believing the words coming from his mouth. This was so embarrassing, but he was too curious to stop. What was all the hype about? Maybe, he'd even get to hear Bill, wrecked. He wondered if Bill would arch his back as he came, like Dipper imagined he would.

"Ho ho, getting a little brave. See, it's not too hard. Or well, nothing's _hard_ yet." Bill laughed at his own joke, Dipper groaning at it and letting his head flop down onto the pillow. 

"I hope _something_ gets hard soon." Dipper joked along, cringing as he did so.

"Oh just you wait. What are you wearing?" 

Dipper looked down at himself, taking in the torn jeans, ratty t-shirt, and puffy vest. That's not very arousing. He swiftly took off the vest, hoping it was at least a little better.

"A t-shirt and jeans?" Dipper questioned, confused as to why that question was asked.

"Definitely too much. Tale off your shirt and pants, I want you near naked."

Dipper shivered at the last words, dick finally catching interest in the conversation. He _wants_ Dipper. 

Quickly, he got rid of each article of clothing, leaving himself in just boxers with little alien prints on them. 

"You too, its only fair if you're half naked too." Dipper said, imagining Bill's smirk at his childish words. 

"Oh, I'm not wearing anything right now already."

Dipper stuttered, a blush forming on his face. 

"You... were planning this?" Dipper went with the only possible explanation.

"Nope, I sleep naked." Bill sounded playful, as if knowing exactly how half-hard Dipper was already.

"Ah, o-of course..." 

"Are you hard yet?" The abrupt question brought Dipper back to what was happening.

"Well I'm not limp." They haven't even said anything particularly arousing and Dipper just couldn't help himself, his thoughts were conjuring up fantasies of all sorts to keep his dick ready and waiting.

"Good. God, I want to see you so bad right now. I bet you can barely help yourself from palming yourself through your underwear. Maybe you'll go even farther and wrap your hand around yourself. I know what _I'd_ do with you if I was there."

Dipper gulped, now fighting the urge to do exactly as Bill said.

"Oh yeah, what would you do?"

"I'd take that pretty little cock of yours into my mouth, and _suck._ " Bill said in a raspy voice.

Dipper shivered and groaned, now palming himself through his boxers. _God,_ the way Bill said those words did something to him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I'd suck on you until you're almost finished. I'd have you wrecked beneath me, but I wouldn't let you finish, oh no. Not without me." Bill's breathing was heavier, not quite as labored as Dipper's.

"How cruel... Although I'd want you to finish with me anyway, so i wouldn't be upset for long. I'd be grateful though, if sped up the process and got some lube."

"Do you have any with you?" Bill groaned into the receiver.

"I didn't think to buy some when planning for my trip out into the middle of nowhere, sorry." Dipper sassed,  still slowly rubbing himself.

"That's fine, I'll bottom this time then because I'm smart and bring lube with me everywhere I go." 

Chuckling at Bill's antics turned into a moan as he rubbed himself slightly harder than before subconsciously. 

"Are you touching yourself right now?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good, you need to be nice and hard before you go inside me."

_Fuck it._

Dipper let his hand slip beneath his boxers, taking himself in his hand and stroking with what he knew was the perfect flick of his wrist to get him moaning louder. There was no fear of someone overhearing in the middle of the woods, so Dipper felt no need to hide how vocal he was.

"Mmmm, that's it baby, moan for me." Bill murmured.

"Finger yourself, I wanna watch." Dipper closed his eyes as he imagined it, fantasizing about how Bill would look, straddling him with fingers up his ass and head rolled back in ecstasy. 

"So demanding," Bill huffed. "Alright, whatever you say, _sir_."

Dipper shivered, tightening his grip on his dick. Oh god, the things Bill says.

A loud moan came from the receiver and Dipper almost came from just that. The sound of his voice like that was euphoric. It was music to Dipper's ears. 

"I ~ _hah_ ~ hit the jackpot there. Wow, _a_ _rgh_ , it's been a while since i've done this with myself. The things I do for you." 

"How many?"

"I've got three in so far, I'm almost ready for your big. throbbing. cock."

Dipper's pace sped up at that, his back arching off the bed as he got closer and closer to that orgasmic bliss, eyes squeezed shut.

"Mmmmm I'm ready for you babe. Are you ready?" 

He nods before remembering Bill can't see him.

"Yes. Please."

"Haha, eager aren't we? Well, here we go. I lower myself onto your cock." They both moan loudly as they reacted to his words. Dipper, fisting down on his pulsing dick with a purpose, now thrusting up into his hand as well.

Neither of the men could talk anymore as their moans and huffs filled the space between them. 

"B-Bill, I'm close." Dipper managed to stutter out, the pressure in his gut building as a familiar heat pooled around his lower stomach.

"Me t-too. Oh _God_ Dipper." That particularly loud moan crackled the receiver and caused Dipper to almost come right then and there.

A few more agonizing second before Dipper heard Bill on the other end of the receiver scream his name, and Dipper came, his lips forming an "o" as spurts of cum landed on his chest.

They both took a moment to catch their breaths, faces flushed and both imagining what the other looked like when they came. Dipper put the hand that wasn't jacking himself off to his forehead as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

"Hey Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

A pause, then:

"Anytime."


End file.
